


The End

by Mikasa_Ackerman96



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackerman96/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackerman96





	The End

October 18, 2016

It was a normal Friday morning. Damon and Elena drove to school. Bonnie was waiting for Elena at the front of the school. Caroline and Stefan were already at school, next to Caroline and Elena’s lockers. Nate was messing around and recording a video in the cafeteria. Mark and Jack were together underneath the tree in the school’s courtyard. Joe and Zoe were walking to school, vlogging. Claire had just met Leon inside the music room at school. That’s when it started. The end. The end of everything.

 

8:10 am

Everybody is in class. Damon – History. Elena and Bonnie – Math. Caroline, Joe, and Claire – English. Nate, Mark, Jack, and Leon – study hall. Stefan – music. The daily announcements come on over the loud speaker.

“Good morning students. This is your principal speaking. Jessica is out today. It seems like her and several other people that work at the school have caught a strain of the flu that seems to be going around, so make sure you stay on check with your hygiene. In other news, the homecoming game tonight has been sold out. So I had everybody who wanted to see the game has already bought their tickets. The homecoming dance tomorrow night… Wait. Jessica? What are you doing here? I thought you had the… What are you doing? Wait, no, stop! Get away!” The is a scream before the mic cuts off. Everybody in the classrooms stare at the loudspeaker wondering what is going on. Then everybody hears a car crash come from outside and everybody rushes to the windows to see what happened. Elena and Bonnie are on the first floor and right across from the wreck. They can see people that were on the street rushing to the car to see if the driver was okay. They can see the driver slowly crawling out of the car. That’s when it hits them. Something is wrong with the driver. Their eyes go wide when they see the driver attack one of the pedestrians on the street. Screams run out through the entire school. Everybody runs out into the halls and a panic ensues. Elena and Bonnie runs into the hall and runs into Stefan.

“Stefan! Where’s Damon?” Elena yells at Stefan while Bonnie stands there looking around terrified.

“He was in class when the crash happened,” Stefan tells them before someone bumps into Elena and she almost falls. Elena turns around and sees Caroline, Joe, and Claire behind her.

“Oh my god. Are you guys okay?” Bonnie asks them. Caroline looks scared. Joe is looking around for whom they assume is Zoe. And Claire looks prepared for a fight. The crowd of students thin around them and Elena starts looking around for Damon. She can see Nate, Mark, Jack, Leon, Zoe, and Damon running down the stairs. Elena runs to Damon just as Joe runs to Zoe.

“I was so worried about you,” Damon says as he hugs Elena.

“Me too,” Elena tells him. Then a growling scream runs through the hall behind them. They all turn around and see someone running through the hall being chased by something. The girl was screaming before whatever was chasing her caught her and threw her to the ground and started tearing her apart and eating her. The girls scream and everybody runs back upstairs and into the library. Stefan locks the doors behind them.

 

12:00 pm

It’s been hours since the first attack at the school. Nate, Jack, Joe, and Zoe were filming on their phones, just trying to not go crazy. Jack and Mark were talking in the corner. Damon was holding Elena and sitting in the corner. Leon and Claire were trying to make a plan on how to get out of the school and to safety. Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie were sitting at a table trying to figure out what happened. Elena takes her phone out of her pocket and goes online to try and figure out what’s going on outside. She looked through numerous online news sites. She even looks on YouTube for news videos.

“Guys, look at this,” Elena gets up and walks over to the big table in the middle of the room as everybody comes over to look at what she wants to show them. “All the news reports say that it’s just a strain of the flu that’s making people go crazy and attack others. But these videos show something different.” Elena shows everybody a few of the videos she found. As the videos play out, the others are gasping in surprise and shaking in fear.

“Please tell me that this doesn’t look like what I think is going on right? I mean something like that is impossible right?” Zoe asks, looking terrified.

“What? Zombies? Apparently not,” Leon and Claire say at the same time.

 

3:00 pm

“We need to find a way out of here,” Nate says after a few hours.

“How though? We have no way to fight them,” Jack comments, “we have no weapons and we have no idea how to kill them.” Then they all hear wood breaking and snapping sounds. They turn around and see Leon and Claire smashing tables a chairs, taking off the limbs of them and sharpening them into points.

“If they’re like the zombies from all the movies and tv shows and video games that we’ve all seen and played, then we know how to kill them. Destroy the brain,” Claire says as she flips a wooden leg from a chair in her hand, “and we do have weapons to fight them with.” Leon goes around handing everybody a leg.

“We need to be careful,” Stefan says after Leon hands him a leg.

“Yes we do but we also need to survive,” Claire tells him before heading to the door leading out into the hallway, “is everybody ready?” She looks around at everybody. Elena is standing next to Damon. Caroline is standing behind Stefan, holding onto his arm, with Bonnie standing behind Caroline. Jack and Mark are standing together. Joe and Zoe are standing on the other side of Mark and Jack. Nate is standing to the side looking ready to fight. Claire opens the door and her and Leon are the first ones out the door. There are a couple zombies standing around outside which Leon and Claire take care of before the others come outside. There doesn’t seem to be any other zombies on the floor so they slowly start moving to the stairs. They move down the stairs in a tight group so as to not lose one another. There’s a few bodies on the first floor and blood everywhere but there doesn’t seem to be any zombies. The head down the hall to the front doors and slowly open them. Nate peeks outside to check the area.

“There’s maybe about 20 of them outside,” he says, coming back inside and closing the door.

“Okay, we can do this. My apartment is just down the street,” Damon says. The group thinks about what to do for a few seconds before someone speaks up.

“I think we should go to his apartment. It’s just down the street and it’s on the top floor, so it’s a lot safer because we’ll be able to hear when they come up the stairs,” Elena tells everybody. They all look at each other before responding.

“We need to find a more permanent place to survive until this blows over,” Jack comments.

“We can go to my house. It’s just a few blocks away. My dad was kind of a doomsday prepper so it’s stockpiled with food and supplies,” Nate tells everybody.

“Okay. Well how about we go to Damon’s place for a couple days so that we can make a plan and prepare and then we’ll go to Nate’s house,” Leon suggests. Everybody agrees before storming outside and killing the zombies that they could see. Then they start heading to Damon’s apartment. That’s when things took a turn for the worse. Out of nowhere a zombie comes from around the corner of a building and attacks them. Before someone could kill it, it takes a bite out of Stefan. Stefan screams when it bites him. Damon pulls it off of him and stomps on its head, smashing it to pieces. Stefan falls to the floor screaming and thrashing around. Caroline and Damon fall to the floor next to him and try to hold him down to stop him from thrashing around. Then he stills. Caroline starts crying over his body while Damon just kneels there, shocked and in denial. Elena kneels next to Damon and gives him a hug. Then Stefan’s body twitches. Caroline grabs his hand and squeezes it. He opens his eyes. They’re glazed over looking like a dead fish’s eyes. Then he starts growling and lunges himself at Caroline. She screams as Stefan takes a bite out of her arm. She starts spasming while Stefan took another bite out of Bonnie this time. Elena starts screaming before Damon grabs her hand and everybody starts running down the street. Damon pulls Elena and everybody into his apartment building and up to his apartment.


End file.
